Furokuu
by Saiko-Neko
Summary: Can this mysterouis dog the Inuyasha-tachii found be more then it appears? M&S [PG-13 for swearing]
1. Furokuu

Author's Notes: Dogs are fun .o;  
  
Disclaimer: Go write your own!  
  
**_Furokku.._**

* * *

Mikkusu blinked, trying to adjust his eyes to the morning sunlight. The sun was an evil thing.. Most would argue, but it was the sun's fault for that rude awaking.. He placed one hand on his forehead, shielding his eyes from the bright rays..Ah. That made it a bit easier to see. Then the tall elf yawned, rubbing his eyes, his light blue hair shimmering in the sun's bright rays. Now..He had to find that group carrying the shards. He had to complete his task if he wanted to get his reward. He grinned slightly, standing up, and pulling his knife from his belt, twirled it in his fingers, then stopped it when the blade was pointed up. Mikkusu had a good offer, no concern for lives. Kill them all if he wanted. Kill them, but get the shards. From what he heard, they shouldn't be too much trouble..A tiny kitsune, A hanyou, a monk, a female demon slayer, and a priestess. Sounded like a dangerous crew at first, but after studying..He had discovered..They were a dangerous crew. At least, for the unknowledgeable. He, was NOT one of those unknowledgeable people however, and this looked like an easy situation for him. He smiled to himself, tucked his knife away, and proceeded to stretch for a moment, then put his hands on his hips, a small smile on his lips. 

"Not a hard situation at all.."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

A pebble flew into the air, landed a few feet away, then bounced back down, remained for a moment, before flying back up into the air, the same pattern repeating over and over, as a bored half-demon kicked the rock absentmindedly. His eyes were dull, grazing up and down as the pebble came off the ground, then landed again, a sound pattern forming as he kicked the pebble. First a small 'thud' followed by a 'click' or two, depended on how far the pebble went, followed by another 'thud' so the result was 'thud' 'click' 'click' 'thud'. At first it wasn't bad, but after listening to it for the last 45 minutes, Kagome was fed up. She opened her mouth to speak, yet, 'Inu-' was all she got out. For soon after wards, a dog came plummeting out of the woods, crashed into the hanyou, skidded slightly, caused Inuyasha to fall over, then the dog fell right on top of him, a dazed expression on it's face, Inuyasha's a bit more confused. However, the position the two were in was enough to make anyone laugh. Which is what everyone did. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. All of them. Inuyasha however, growled, then shoved the dog off of him(the poor dog yelped as this happened) , then turned a bright shade of red, and turned, so his back faced the others. He obviously didn't find it funny.  
  
Later at dinner, after the situation was long from forgotten, but wasn't going to be talked about, Kagome spoke up.

"What should we name it?"

It, referring to the dog. After the incident, the dog had trailed after them for a while, a hopeful, yet sullen and hungy expression on it's face, it's coat looking raggedy ..and after awhile, Kagome fell for it, and asked if they could keep it, just for the night, then maybe find a good home for it the next day. She sounded like a pleading child as she asked Inuyasha this question over and over and over, and despite his run in with the pooch, he finally agreed, claiming to have because he wanted Kagome to shut-up. So the dog had stayed, and so had Inuyasha's grumpiness. All the way to dinner. Then the hanyou got his ramen, and was happy. Everyone's gaze shot to Kagome when she spoke, including the dog's, it's head titled to the side slightly. It had recently been receiving attention from Miroku, the monk having been scratching its ears since he started eating. He had taken an odd liking to the dog, and had been petting it ever since they had been able to sit down, yet, with Kagome's question, he stopped, and gave his full attention to her.  
"I don't know..I never really thought about a name, Kagome-chan.."

Sango said, shrugging.  
"I didn't think we were keeping it that long.."

Kagome frowned, and argued,  
"But still, it needs a name!"

Miroku sighed slightly. He had learned something about Kagome..If she got attached to something..Fat chance she was letting it go. That dog was going to probably be there a lot longer then Inuyasha could ever want. Silence commenced the group for a minute, eyes darting from one another, to the dog... And after a moment or two, Kagome spoke up again.  
"Well.. I think we should call him Furokku.. You know, like a fluke.."

Inuyasha nearly choked on his ramen when he heard that. He then narrowed his eyes and glared at Kagome, realizing what fluke she was referring to.  
"Is that okay?"

She asked. Everyone but Inuyasha shrugged, and nodded, muttering a 'Sure why not'. Kagome smiled, clapping her hands together.  
"Furokku it is."

Miroku shrugged, and went back to petting the dog, placing his empty ramen bowl aside.  
"Like that name?"

He asked the dog in a low murmur, smiling, not expecting an answer, but to his surprise, the dog looked at him, it's eyes saying, 'I don't care..' Before it licked it's lips and yawned, then moved away from Miroku, and curled up in a pile of leaves coincidently, near Inuyasha. Inuyasha gave the dog a strange look, then moved a bit closer to it, and spoke to it, like Miroku, but in a different manor.  
"Look mutt, I know you're not just a dog.. I smelled it in you when I first ..ran into you.." He wrinkled his nose at the term. "..The only problem is, I'm not sure what you are..But I WILL find out, and don't think I won't--"

"Are you talking to Furokku, Inuyasha?"

Kagome suddenly asked, looking curiously at the hanyou. Inuyasha immediately turned red.

"Pft. NO! Why would I do that?!" He argued, crossing his arms and turning away. Furokku shuddered, reflecting on what Inuyasha had said. He glanced at the hanyou, before standing up, and heading back near Miroku. He mustn't toy with that one. That defiantly wouldn't be a wise choice. As he crossed the path where the fire was built, his coat shimmered, a light blue color seeming to show..


	2. A Rude Awakening

Author's Notes: o.o; Yea.. I originally had this up yesterday, but I saw a bunch of mistakes and took it down to correct it. ..; So quite actually(I just HAD to type that X3!) I'm posting the second chapter a day AFTER I posted the first....Nooooot that aaaaaanyone cares ..; God I'm such a loser. X.x;  
  
Disclaimer:Same ol' Same ol' ..OH! Except I forgot to mention. Mikkusu and Furokuu are MAI property..©Saiko-Neko. Mwah. Me. No one else. O.o; I'm done now..  
  
**_A rude Awakening..  
_**

* * *

Mikkusu suddenly snapped awake, his senses flaring. Something was wrong here...Yet he wasn't sure what. His eyes darted around, trying to locate the reason why he was so worked up. But, he saw nothing... and something was wrong ... He knew it. His senses told him. And they never lied. Something was coming. He breathed in quickly for a moment, his heart beating much faster then it was supposed to as he tried to think. Okay, whatever was coming was still far away... Wouldn't be much longer until it showed up though. Yet, he had time to kill. And so what was the most logical thing to do while waiting for a battle? You guessed it. Take a walk. He stood up, and shook his head slightly, before heading off into the woods, wondering if he could find a small clearing with water. Besides being scarred like hell, and worried about what the future would bring, he was dehydrated, and that defiantly wouldn't be good if he was thirsty while he fought. It would tire him out to easily. And he didn't want that.  
  
About 7 minutes later, the lucky elf reached a small clearing with a small stream. Mikkusu quickly hurried over, and bent over it, his mouth sticky with dryness. But before he took a drink, he paused, to look at himself in the water. He didn't make half a bad dog after all. A bit patched up, but, he was cute! His tongue floppily fell out at that in glee. Kami, he had used this dog form before, but only when he was hungry and decided to beg for food. Never in a situation like this. But what better way to approach it... Besides as a dog. He wouldn't be suspected, wouldn't be punished, wouldn't be tracked down. And even if they did discover that he in fact, was their 'beloved Furokuu' he'd be long gone with the shards already turned in. Humans were so stupid that way... Except for that half- demon. He'd half to watch out for him. That creature—What had the girl called him? Inuyasha? Well... This, 'Inuyasha' was smart. 'Inuyasha' had smelt the difference in him. And Mikkusu's magic had prevented anyone from ever doing this. He frowned. This was defiantly an odd case.  
  
Mikkusu sat, after having drunk as much water as he had wanted, and thought. He wanted to turn into his elf-self; he could fight better in it. He was taller then a normal elf, the size of a regular human male. He had never really stopped to think about this, but rather appreciated it, the defect in height giving him a much wider range for fighting styles. He was also much more handsome then a normal elf as well. This fact, however, he never really dwelt on. He sighed. His senses were getting thicker, the... Whatever now closer. He KNEW he couldn't turn into his elf-self though... It would draw more attention to him, the... thing would be able to detect him, and he would throw off his disguise... Then he could never get the shards. What a dilemma. After moments more of thinking, he rested on one idea. He could wake the others... They weren't bad fighters, so they could probably defeat this... whatever. Yea... That sounded good. He smiled, his tongue once again hanging floppily out. He would go back and wait, then bark when that stupid... something came. He took in a breath, then began to head back towards the campsite, his idea stuck in mind. Yet, being so far away, he didn't hear the shrill scream from the 15 year-old school girl that rung out at that instant. The something had reached the camp.

* * *

Sorry for the REALLY small chapter... I just haven't felt like writing a lot X.X;; 


	3. An Unexpected Suprise

Author's notes: Hi o.0; Whooo! Does that Mario spinny-aroundy thingy where he spins around and holds up two fingers... Except with one finger I have ONE review! X3! I'm SO cool... Even though it's by my friend... ... Who I showed it to in the first place o.0;  
  
OH WELL! YOU STILL ROCK DOGGEH! XD!  
  
Disclaimer: Mikkusu/Furokuu are/is still mine X3!  
  
**_The Unexpected Surprise_**

* * *

Okay... That wasn't supposed to happen... And this was just about the worst situation to get...  
  
The shards were gone.  
  
Mikkusu had arrived at the campsite they were sleeping at to find that Inuyasha character in an extremely angry mood. The hanyou was stomping around and yelling at that girl who named him Furokuu, saying things like 'This is all your fault!' 'Wench!' 'How could you let this happen' and she was yelling back stuff like, 'It's your own fault!' 'If you're going to be 'such a great demon' how come you couldn't stop it!' 'I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!' The monk who had remarked about Mikkusu's dog name was sitting quietly next to the girl with the two tailed demon cat, looking as if he wanted to speak, but knew he wouldn't get the opportunity, and the child kitsune was sitting in a tree, over viewing the whole thing. After more yelling from the first two, the girl yelled, 'OSUWARI!' and Inuyasha slammed to the ground. Quite impressive. Mikkusu had two thoughts on his mind, the first one from before, and the second one being, What the hell was going on? He had sat and watched for awhile, and learned nothing, so he moved in a little, and sat next to the monk, and looked up at him with questioning eyes. That creature would sure enough tell him, he looked like he needed someone to talk to. He was right. No sooner then he had sat down, then Miroku had looked at him, and said, in a low murmur.  
  
"Wish they would stop fighting. Sure this is a critical situation, but he's not helping by being stubborn..."  
  
Critical situation? What? Mikkusu cocked his head, hoping this would work. Once again, it did.  
  
"We managed to get the shards stolen." Miroku responded, sounding unreasonably calm, even in a situation like this, heaving a sigh before continuing. "We didn't notice the demon until it had come and gone, everyone was exhausted I guess, we were in too deep a sleep, but we saw it's tracks, and it had left a shard. We think it's working for Naraku, but we're not sure."  
  
Naraku... The name sounded familiar to the dog-elf, but he couldn't quite put a finger-- ... Paw on it. But that wasn't important now anyways, the shards of the jewel, the only reason he had come to stay with these pathetic beings in the first place, was now gone! Mikkusu was MAD. At himself, and at the others, so he growled, a deep, threatening growl, which caused the monk to move over slightly, away from him. Mikkusu then barked, not a happy playful bark, but a deep evil bark, in his language, only meaning one thing. Damn you. Dam you all.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: 

He was stuck. Stuck with the group. Stuck with the group until they could find the shards again. Damn. Mikkusu was definitely not in a good mood. He was siding with Inuyasha at this point, There was no way to be in a good mood in this situation. The girl, who's name he had found out was Kagome, kept being optimistic, and cheerful. Well, screw her, the elf thought, glaring up at the back of her black haired head. The brown haired, two-tailed cat owner, was just quiet, and was smart in that way, and the monk, was just like her, knowing to be quiet. Inuyasha however, was being loud, and crude, which was exactly what Mikkusu would have done if he were him. However, at the moment, he was a dog, and had to be nice and happy, licking people's faces and such. He chose not to, though. He instead, trailed at the end of everybody else, and kept his head low, thinking thoughts quietly to himself. Okay, so, what could he do? He could follow them, and when they found the shard, take it, or, he could go off by himself. Crap. When could he break off? And if he just ran away, Kagome would probably chase after him. God, she was a pain. Okay, so he was stuck trailing them...  
  
Great.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:  
  
The day was drawing to a close, and the sun was staring to go down, when a clap of thunder was heard. They weren't too far off from a village thought, so luckily, they might get there before the rain fell.  
  
Or not.  
  
The village wasn't even in VIEW when it started to rain... Well, Drizzle at first, then gradually begin to grow, and soon, everyone was soaked. The worst part was, there was no way to HIDE from this downpour. So they just continued to get wetter and wetter, and for Mikkusu, this had to be the WORST thing that could happen. The dirt, and leaves, and small twigs and such kept sticking to him, and soon, he was incredibly dirty. It was quite uncomfortable. Everyone else seemed to be trying to ignore this rain, but it was quite hard for the dog, that wasn't used to this sort of comfort. So he kept shaking, and spraying the dirty, mud-stick-leave water on everyone else, who scowled every time he did this, yet, their scowls brought on a sort of amusement for him, something that made him want to laugh, so he continued to do this... and continued to annoy everyone else. To their dislike. Soon Inuyasha started yelling at him.  
  
"WOULD YOU STOP THAT YOU STUPID DOG, I'M SO CLOSE TO RIPPING YOU TO SHREDS!"  
  
Mikkusu shrunk back slightly at his words, and this must have won Kagome's sympathy, for she went to Inuyasha's side, but Mikkusu's defense.  
  
"You're scaring him, Inuyasha! Stop it! He's a dog! He can't understand!"  
  
Then the hanyou muttered something, that caught Mikkusu's ears,  
  
"Oh... He can understand. He can understand perfectly.."  
  
"What?" Kagome asked, to be answered with a 'Nothing! Nothing!'  
  
She was quite sore to Inuyasha after that. She had the thought that he had been insulting her under her back, and had started to ignore Inuyasha. He didn't seem to care however, so her shunning plan wasn't working. It amused the elf-dog greatly to watch the two though.  
  
However, an odd smell reached Mikkusu's nose, and being a dog, he felt the instinct to follow it. He glanced up at the group. Good. None of them were paying much attention, if he slipped away and came back real quick... None of them would notice. Good. Good. So that's exactly what he did. Slip off, plans on returning in an instant. However, not all plans work out. When he returned. They were gone, and the rain had covered up their smell. He was lost.

* * *

Wh00000000..Cliffie o.0; Yea, o.o; Not that anyone even READS this story X.x;


	4. Lost and Found

Author's notes: Wheeeee...THREE REVIEWS! I'm SO special. Even though I'm not really ..; NOOOOO! ;-;  
  
Disclaimer: I think I might stop writing this... Stupid disclaimer thing TT; .o;  
  
**_Lost and Found_**

* * *

Okay, There were the good times in life and the bad times.  
  
This was definitely not a good time.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
Mikkusu was lost. In the woods. In the middle of nowhere.  
  
And it might have helped in the slightest bit if he was familiar with the area. But...  
  
He wasn't.  
  
And the worst part was... The whole ordeal had happened because of a squirrel. He had followed the scent of a squirrel...  
  
Why?  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
Mikkusu had been wondering in circles, his coat now a mess of muddy brown, covered in sticks and leaves, it like a magnet for access waste from trees and the ground. It had become extremely tattered, as well, cowlicks in everyplace possible, damp with rain and mud. He might have been able to sniff his way out, if the rain hadn't covered up every scent in this forest.  
  
Life could be extremely difficult that way sometimes.  
  
He had also learned, that with a dirty coat, it could be extremely uncomfortable to move, let alone walk. And after seeing the same rock 23 times, he decided it was time to stop, and try to dry off somewhere, and get cleaned up a bit.  
  
That is... If there was a place to...  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
Kagome stopped in her path, paused, then turned around, a confused expression reaching her face. She looked back ahead, the confused expression still there, and refused to move, her mind lost in thought. Inuyasha watched her for a moment, before finally speaking up.  
  
"Something wrong Kagome?"  
  
She paused, blinking, before turning back around.  
  
"..Where's Furokuu?"  
  
She paused again, this time, her eye's becoming a bit wider with shock  
  
"And... Miroku?"  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
Mikkusu blinked, then stepped back, and sneezed.  
  
Great. He was catching a cold now too. Something he really didn't need at this point in time. At all.  
  
He had also picked up a cough, a dry raspy one that triggered a sneeze when it came out. So he had a continued pattern of sneezing and coughing.  
  
Something he REALLY didn't need at this point in time.  
  
Okay... Somewhere to go... Somewhere to go...  
  
He didn't see anywhere. No hollow trees, no abandoned burrows, no large bushes.  
  
He was lost, with a dirty coat, a cold, and no place to go. This day possible couldn't get any worse.  
  
And that's when he discovered he had spoken a word too soon.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
Miroku took a step forward, then a step back, then looked at the ground.  
  
How could he have forgotten which way they came in such a short period of time? Damn.  
  
He shifted, trying as hard as he could to remember the surroundings. They had come by a tree with way too much moss on it. Yea, There's a clue. But... How do you pick out a tree like that out of... around 800 trees?  
  
You don't.  
  
If only that dog would let off some sound... Some noise... Bark or something. Stupid dog. It was its fault he was lost himself in the first place. The dog had wondered off, and instead of doing the sensible thing and telling the rest of the group, he decided to go off on his own.  
  
Why?  
  
He didn't even know himself. '_Kami, I can be such a fool sometimes'_ He thought, before pricking a leaf off his head that had recently fallen on it. '_Okay... Sound... Sound'_ He listened closely for any sound the dog might let off.  
  
He got what he wanted  
  
But not what he wanted to hear.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
A sharp stab of pain hit Mikkusu in the side, before he flew to the ground helplessly, letting out a cry of pain as he did so. What had that been? It had hit him right in the stomach! Gah... And he tasted blood. Whatever had hit him had punctured something.  
  
He glanced up to see what it was. A demon—His vision was going blurry—a big demon, with sharp claws, obviously and it had been able to cover up it's aura... So it was powerful... But he couldn't tell exactly what it wa—Wait! He noticed something. He could sense it! It hard shards... A lot...—He was going quicker, his head started to spin— Wait, that scent! It had been near the campsite where the humans he had been with were in! It-It must have... Stolen the s-shar...  
  
The last thing the helpless dog-elf noticed before he slipped away was that monk... The one he had been staying with... The one that had spoken to him.  
  
...And the last thought Mikkusu had before he was unconscious, was, _Oh please Kami, Let the monk defeat him..  
_

* * *

It's short, I know... SORRY! ;-; 


End file.
